valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pacific (miniseries)
The Pacific is a 10-part television World War II miniseries, produced by HBO, Seven Network Australia, Playtone and DreamWorks, that premiered in the United States on March 14, 2010. The Pacific is similar to the 2001 miniseries Band of Brothers. It focuses on the United States Marine Corps' actions in the Pacific Theater of Operations within the wider Pacific War. Whereas Band of Brothers followed one Army infantry company through the European Theater, The Pacific follows three marines (Eugene Sledge, Robert Leckie and John Basilone) in separate combat actions. The Pacific was spearheaded by Bruce McKenna (co-executive producer), one of the main writers on Band of Brothers. Hugh Ambrose, the son of Band of Brothers author Stephen Ambrose, served as a project consultant. Synopsis The Pacific is based primarily on two memoirs of U.S. Marines, With the Old Breed: At Peleliu and Okinawa by Eugene Sledge and Helmet for My Pillow by Robert Leckie. The miniseries tells the stories of the two authors and Marine John Basilone, as the war against the Empire of Japan rages. It also draws on Sledge's China Marine4 and Red Blood, Black Sand, the memoir of Chuck Tatum, a Marine who fought alongside Basilone in Iwo Jima. The miniseries features well-known battles with Japan involving the 1st Marine Division, such as Guadalcanal, Cape Gloucester, Peleliu, and Okinawa, as well as Basilone's involvement in the Battle of Iwo Jima. Hugh Ambrose has written the official tie-in book to the miniseries, which follows the stories of the three men featured in the miniseries as well as stories of their fellow Marines. It was published in the USA and UK in March 2010. Cast The following credits have been taken from the IMDb. *Tom Hanks – Narrator *Jon Seda – Gunnery Sergeant John Basilone (1916–1945) *James Badge Dale – Private First Class Robert Leckie (1920–2001) *Joseph Mazzello – Corporal Eugene "Sledgehammer" Sledge (1923–2001) *Ashton Holmes – Private First Class Sid Phillips (1924–) *William Sadler – Lieutenant General Lewis "Chesty" Puller (1898–1971) *Jon Bernthal – S/Sgt Manuel "Manny" Rodriguez (–1942) *Jacob Pitts – Corporal Bill "Hoosier" Smith (-1985) *Keith Nobbs – Pvt. Bud "Runner" Conley (-1997) *Josh Helman – Pvt. Lou "Chuckler" Juergens (-1982) *Henry Nixon – Lieutenant Hugh "Ivy League" Corrigan (-2005) *Matthew Dale – Sergeant John Marmet *Nathan Corddry – Private First Class Loudmouth (-1944) *Rami Malek – Corporal Merriell "Snafu" Shelton (-1993) *Brendan Fletcher – Private First Class Bill Leyden (-2008) *Dylan Young – Private First Class Jay De L'Eau *Martin McCann – Sergeant R.V Burgin (b.1922-) *Scott Gibson – Captain Andrew A. "Ack Ack" Haldane (1917–1944) *Cariba Heine – Phyllis *Nikolai Nikolaeff – Rear Echelon Man] *Matt Craven – Dr. Grant *Damon Herriman – Merrin *Dwight Braswell – Pfc. Clifford "Steve" Evanson (1928–1945) *Ben Esler – Pfc. Charles "Chuck" Tatum (1926–) *Joshua Close – Major Edward Sledge *Gary Sweet – Gy. Sgt. Elmo "Gunny" Haney *Leon Ford – Lieutenant Edward "Hillbilly" Jones (–1944) *Freddie Joe Farnsworth – Lieutenant "Stumpy" Stanley *Tom Budge – Ronnie Gibson *Joshua Biton – Sergeant J. P. Morgan *David Ludlow – Pvt. Lil'One *Frank Lee – Pvt. Chuck "Cho" Yang *Anna Torv – Virginia Grey (1917–2004) *Karl Cottee – Corporal Pegg *Braydn Michael – Robert Marshall *Claire van der Boom – Stella *Ashley Zukerman – Lt. Mac *Caroline Dhavernas – Vera Keller *Annie Parisse – Lena Mae Riggi Basilone (1913–1999) *Catherine McClements - Catherine Leckie *Isabel Lucas – Gwen *Penny McNamee – Hope *Mark Trezise – LVT Driver *Mauricio Merino Jr – Handyboy *Grant Cartwright – Captain Midnight *Alejandro Rubilar - Cook No. 1 *Simon Bossell – Doc Stern Category:World War II films